


Looming

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [88]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aging, Asexual Relationship, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Time continues to move on and no one is immune from its effects
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	Looming

The royal sorcerer frowned to himself as he looked around the dance floor. Baileywick was nowhere to be found. He went to look by the refreshments and just outside of the room but again he could not find the royal steward. 

He thought for a moment and then went to the kitchens. Perhaps Baileywick had gone down to ensure the rest of the food coming out was prepared correctly?

“Master Baileywick came down here a few minutes ago but he didn’t stay,” one of the cooks said with a shake of her head. “He went into the cellar, took a bottle, and then left again. We thought maybe the king had sent him for something to toast with.”

Cedric frowned. Roland had not called for any kind of toast to be done yet. He left the kitchens and tried to think of where else the steward could have gone. He perked up as an idea came to him and he headed out into the main garden.

He found Baileywick sitting beside one of the fountains, a half empty bottle in his lap. “I was looking for you everywhere,” he said, sitting down beside him.

“Hm? Ah...sorry,” he murmured.

Cedric noted the color to the older man’s cheeks as well as the smell on his breath. He raised an eyebrow. “You’re drunk,” he said.

“M’name is Baileywick,” he softly countered. He brought the bottle to his lips and took another long drink from it.

“I have never seen you drunk before,” Cedric said.

“It’s unprofessional to allow oneself to be seen in such a condition,” he murmured. He rested his head on Cedric’s shoulder and let out a long suffering sigh.

“Is something wrong?” Cedric asked.

“...my hands started to hurt this morning,” he said.

“Your hands?”

“At the joints,” he said with a nod. “I’m getting old,” he said and he took another drink.

“You’ve always known that.”

“Yes, but any clumsiness displayed before was because of Slickwell and his pin. Anything that happens from now on is solely because of my increasing age.”

“You’re afraid of retiring.”

“I’m afraid of being forced to retire,” he agreed.

“No one would force you to.”

“If my hands made it impossible to do my work? I would have to.”

Cedric sighed, taking Baileywick’s hand into his own. “I would take care of you,” he said.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at Cedric. “Would you?”

“Of course.” He smiled, running a comforting thumb over the back of his hand. “But not if you throw up tonight. If you throw up you’re on your own tonight.”

Baileywick laughed, shaking his head before passing the bottle over to Cedric.


End file.
